Most common structural trusses include in-plane series of rigid three-link modules—rigid triangular elements. Others include combinations of rigid links and cable links. These have in common limitations on the ultimate configuration of the truss, especially when curvatures and twists are involved.
In addition, when they are shipped, they are usually in sections that include a large hollow volume. In effect the user ships a considerable amount of air. When freight is charged by volume rather than weight, the cost to ship them compared to the cost of shipping a group of nested modules is considerable. When shipped by truck, fewer trucks are required to move the elements major structures.
This invention is expected to find its earliest usage in the theatrical field where lights and equipment must be supported in various configurations, which configuration (geometry) must often be changed quickly, for example when moving from a stage of one configuration to one of a different configuration. These systems must often be shipped by air or truck when the production moves to another location, and changed to a different arrangement during the same production.
Versatility of available configuration is another advantage of this invention. Depending on the job, an arch, a complicated curvature (both in-plane and out-of-plane), trussed and straight trusses are available using the same equipment. Even totally circular rings can be formed. Many attainable configurations are not available elsewhere at all, and when available they involve large costs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a truss composed of interconnected modules whose ultimate configuration can readily be calculated and built, and which when dismantled can be shipped economically. It is structurally sound, and economical to make. In use it has versatility of shape, and is able to support auxiliary equipment such as lights and rails.
In addition this invention can provide structures intended to be permanent or to remain in place for a considerable amount of time.